As shown in FIG. 3, a prior art hard disk driver is illustrated. A hard disk A2 and a header A3 are installed in a hard disk A. In general, as it is not used, the hard disk A2 is in a still condition. The header A3 stops on the hard disk piece A2 and steadily located thereon. When using the hard disk driver, the motor within the hard disk A will drive the hard disk piece A2 to rotate with a high speed. By the high speed rotation of the hard disk piece A2, an air flow is formed within the hard disk A. The air flow causes the header A3 to float away from the surface of the hard disk piece A2. By magnetic induction, the data recorded on the hard disk piece A2 is converted into signals by the header A3, and then the signal is transferred to a memory or arithmetic operator. Therefore, as the hard disk piece A2 is operated, it the hard disk A shocks or vibrates, the float of the header A will be interrupted or even be destroyed. Therefore, it is possible that the header A3 impacts or contacts the surface of the hard disk piece A2 so as to induce that the surface of the hard disk piece A2 is scraped or destroyed. Thus, the data recorded on the area can not be read or written again.
Furthermore, as the structure of the prior art external hard disk driver box shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the hard disk driver is formed by a hard disk A, a seat B and an upper cover C. The hard disk A is placed within the seat B. The connecting port B1 of the hard disk A and the connecting port B2 of the seat B are connected by a signal bank wire A11 respectively. The power connecting portion at the left side of the connecting port B1 is connected to a power receptacle B2 at the rear edge of seat B, and then the upper cover C covers the seat B. However, the general external hard disk driver box has no protection to the hard disk A within the box so as to prevent a shock or vibration. Consequently, such kind of hard disk driver is only located motionless. It can not be carried out as desired.